Entwined Melodies
by The Morrigu
Summary: What if Saya and Diva really were Vampire Queens? Seven years into Saya’s sleep, the truth begins to come out. Watch now as centuries of secrets start to come out. The Chiropteran’s have a new Queen….HajiSaya PostAnime


**A/N: **Yes, yes, a new story. Silence, all of you. My current anime love, aside from Naruto, naturally, is Blood . I have the whole series on DVD, and fell in love with the Saya/Haji pairing, and thought I should write a fan fic about it. I have been looking around on here, and I haven't found any good ones. Apart from Saya-Wakes-Up-Early-And-Jumps-In-Bed-With-Haji. Personally, I just don't think that would happen. Or rather, I intend to write what I believe the anime missed out on, trying to keep it somewhat, as un-complicated as possible, or as child-friendly. (Which they can't really, seeing how Diva raped Riku, but never mind.)

So yeh, finish watching the anime before you read this. I hope, once you have finished it, this will be to your satisfaction. Don't worry, I am not abandoning anything. (Except Lily of Purity, which is pending a re-write. At some…point.) So enjoy. 

**Summary: **What if Saya and Diva really were Vampire Queens? Seven years into Saya's sleep, the truth begins to come out. Watch now as centuries of secrets start to come out. The Chiropteran's have a new Queen….HajiSaya PostAnime

* * *

**Entwined Melodies**

**Chapter I: Irony of the Situation **

**By The Morrigu **

_'Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill... _

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games'_

**_- 'Poison' by Alice Cooper_**

The irony of the situation that she was in wasn't something that she missed. In fact, she believed that it was this mixed with her sister's death that allowed her to remain awake for the few months after the incident in New York. Naming it the 'incident' was something her subconscious had labelled it, so as to disassociate herself from it. But, who was she to lie to herself? Everyone around her had done it to her, at least once. All, except him.

Even now, as she sat in class, an odd world to her now after everything that she had done…everything she remembered of her life. At the back of her mind, she could sense the clock ticking on the amount of time she had left with this generation. It grew shorter everyday; with it the sadness within her became all too apparent. She found herself drifting into distant memories of all the times she had spent with him.

When he was barely an adolescent, was the first time she saw him. So defiant, so strong. Quick with words and comments, she being the lady, disliked him immediately. Now, looking back, she could see why he hadn't liked her at first either. She was immensely glad that she had humbled over the past almost two centuries. They grew on one another as he began to mature, and with it, so did she. Soon, he began to spoil her almost. The two of them were close, at the time she had thought of him as just that, but now she could see what Joel had intended. Then, it happened. The worst night, or the best night of her life, depending on how it was looked at. 

Her naivety is what did it. At least in her opinion. Letting her sister out of her cage, asking him to fetch the flower for it, it was all leading up to its dramatic climax, its crescendo. But as she was there, staring at what remained of the manor which was her home, glowing blue eyes forever ingrained in her head, as she saw what it was that her dear friend had become. All because of her. He was no longer human, and in her tears she made him promise. To never, ever, do that again. Unknowingly, it was only a few months later, when she recognized her own abilities. Which were worse than that of her chevalier, her knight. To herself, she swore that no one would see them. Not even him. She would fight, get her revenge, and then end it. With such abilities, she shouldn't be here. She was unnatural. This was her plan, to have the person who she trusted most, end it all for her. 

She thought he would. That he wouldn't change his mind, and make her see the truth. But he did. She thought that after so long of following her, doing as she says, being her eternal servant, not thinking for himself, that he would want to see her dead. To plunge the dagger through her neck, ending it all. But he hadn't. He had refused to. He had broken his promise to her, and it had, deep inside, made her glad that he had. She was alive, but at a great cost to herself. 

She had denied it at first. Ignored the blush which crept across her face whenever the two of them were presumed as lovers, or husband and wife as they travelled across the world. Ignored it when they were alone together, and she caught a glimpse of the pale skin beneath the clothes. They had been travelling with one another for years, it was only natural that they had seen everything about one another. They had been closer than anything, and she had fooled herself into thinking that he truly didn't like her. He only followed her out of his duty as her chevalier. But when he refused to carry out his promise, it all clicked into place. Everything was a blur, but the second her ears heard him whisper three words to her, before the ceiling gave in, she realized what exactly had happened. How she could have prevented it. How she could have prevented everything. He was dead because of her. He never heard her say those three words back. Three words she had felt a long time, but never had the nerve to say, in fear that he wouldn't care. Like he didn't show care to many things. Except her. How she didn't notice, after all of this time, she would never know. Not now. Now that he was gone. It was too late. 

But she could have stopped it. Her fear of embracing that other side of her, the side which is so similar to that of her sister the side that she refused to use mere months after her sister was lose. If her sister hadn't have had her two nieces, then she knew that she couldn't have killed her. Her sister was weak, and that was how she, Saya, won. But no more, she would put all of her energies in raising her two nieces, and make sure that they would be forever loved. They would not have to deal with the life that she did. They wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak. 

She suddenly felt her eyes closing, and when she reopened them, she bit her lip in worry. It was here. It was time. Time for her sleep.

* * *

Kai leafed through the photos in the album in front of him, a small smile on his face. They were of the life he had had for the past seven years. Ever since Diva had been killed. Saya had been asleep for six and a half years, the twins had had their seventh birthday not so long ago, celebrating it with a picture of their Aunt Saya, as well as everyone from the old crowd. They were getting ready for school now, while he cleared the bar, ready for custom that night. 

Things had been quiet. No more attack, no more anything really. Back to normality. David and Julia were living in town as well, they had thought it would be best if they all lived close together, so as to still remain comrades. Lewis split his time between the US and Japan, with Lulu living in an apartment not so far away, with her job that of a cartoonist. She came round often, to offer a feminine input with the girls. Her continued existence was on the drug that Julia had created, in which she had to inject herself with once a day, and to everyone else, she was merely diabetic. Mao and Nakamura were traveling world, reporting on areas with the current news going on there. He got post cards souvenirs and the visit whenever they were in town. All of them doted upon the twins, Emiko and Yuri. But all of them were looking forwards to the moment when Saya awoke. They had another twenty three years to wait, but to Kai, he would wait however long it took for him to see that smile of hers once more. 

"Kai!" came a child's voice, accompanied by a head of black hair, and blue eyes. This was Emiko. Another one came around the corner, this one having slightly greener, more teal-coloured eyes, this was Yuri. It was the only way to tell them apart, their eye colour. One had Diva's eyes, the other Riku's. He smiled at them, as they both wore their uniforms, smiling brightly at him. 

"Right, right." He murmured, grabbing his coat, and putting his shoes on. He then walked them both to school, with one twin holding each of his hands. They were both babbling on about whatever it was, and Kai made sure that he nodded at the right parts. Eventually, they were dropped off at school, and after giving him a brief hug, they ran off.

"Kai." Came a deep voice which he recognized. Turning around, he met the cold eyes of David, and frowned slightly. David hadn't been this cold since…he felt his blood run cold. What was going on?

"What?" he managed to choke out, his eyes focusing on David. 

"Julia has discovered something." Stated David, walking towards his car, knowing that Kai would follow him. The drive to the house was short, neither of them daring to break it. They arrived at a modest house, funded by Joel as repayment for everything his family had caused them all. Within the home was plenty of high-tech equipment and children's toys to keep both Julia and her child, who was about the twins' age, busy. The woman in question was in her office-lab area, with her eye looking down a microscope. She looked up as the two came in, a grim smile set on her face. Kai stared at her, unsure of what exactly to say. Whatever she was going to say, he knew that he wouldn't like it. 

"Kai." Began Julia, and the twenty-seven year old noted a slight tremor in her voice, something he wouldn't have picked up had he not spent so much time around her. "I am sure that you have heard about the new medical breakthroughs which have been happening for the past few years. Things to do with genetics, DNA and many other fields of science."

Kai nodded, a light frown on his face. 

"This knowledge came into play when bodies have been found once more, with strange bite marks on their necks. This is what Lewis has been researching recently for us." Stated David. "Their blood was sucked dry, not dissimilar to that of the chiropterans, but much finer, rather than the people putting up struggles, they appear to have submitted themselves willingly."

Kai opened and closed his mouth for several seconds, but setting his lips into a fine line, until he then opened his mouth again and spoke. 

"What?" he whispered. "But I thought they were gone."

"They are." Said Julia simply. "These are something else. After one attack, there was some DNA left behind, and when it was checked we found that it had more in common with chevaliers than it did with chiropterans. But however, the chevaliers DNA structure is still stronger, making them near unbeatable."

An image of Hagi came to his head, and a small smile it brought to him, as he thought about the rose he found at the temple every time he visited, he could agree with that sentiment.

"However, the largest break through came three days ago, when Lewis was approached by someone, and nearly killed."

Kai's eyes widened, and he was about to ask a question, when Julia spoke quickly. 

"He is fine." 

"He was approached by one of these things. Nearly bit him, but he managed to stop it. However, it gave him a book of sorts. Within the book, it had a family tree. At the bottom were two names – Saya, and Diva."

David brought out a book from the table in front of Julia. It was old, and rather thick too. On the first page, was a family tree just like David said, and right at the bottom were two names, Saya and Diva. At the top were some cursive letters, written in a language which Kai did not know. 

"What does it say at the top?"

"_Toujours Pur le Nosferatu."_

Kai had traveled around enough to be able to work out what that meant, the frown on his face became more evident, as began to piece it together. 

"These beings are associated with Saya? They are like Saya and the girls." Said Kai. The other two nodded. 

"Diva's chevaliers referred to her as their 'queen'. At first we thought it was just a title they gave her. But now we are not so sure. This family tree is what, we feel, is the royal family of chiropterans. Now, they have gotten our attention, and they want them back. They want Saya." Stated David. 

A silence permeated the room, as none of them were quite sure what to say. Kai then spoke. 

"What of Emiko and Yuri?"

"To our knowledge, they do not know of them. We hope to keep it this way. We must also stop them from getting Saya, as who knows what they would do to her?" 

Kai clenched his fist, his eyes narrowing. 

"They can't have her." 

David and Julia nodded their heads mutely, a pensive silence filled the room. 

"We have twenty three years." Murmured Julia quietly. "In which to stop them from finding her. We might have to move her at some stage."

"That will just increase the risk towards her." stated David. "They would have gone for her, if they knew where she was. Until we get a lead that they know where she is, then we shouldn't move her."

* * *

Footsteps echoed over the cobblestones of the Parisian sidestreets, as a tall man walked down them, his formal shoes clicking against the ground. The man had pale skin, black hair which was tied back by a blue ribbon, and he wore a semi-formal suit, with a cello case strung over his back. The man had pointed, aristocratic features, with hooded teal-coloured eyes. He continued to walk, his echoing footsteps calming his thoughts. Thoughts which swirled around the individual who slept so many thousands of miles away. Eventually, the man came to a stop on the banks of the river, watching the sunset. It was in the light, that it could be seen that his entire right arm was wrapped in bandages. 

"You are Haji, correct?" Came a voice to the mans right. Haji didn't move, nor flinch at the sound of the voice. It was as if he knew that the speaker was there, before even the speaker did. Haji's eyes flicked to the side, fixing the stranger with a cold stare. "Then you know what I am here for."

"You are looking for Saya."

"We are. She belongs to us. You have stopped her from taking her rightful position as Queen, but now you cannot. Not with the death of Diva."

"I know not where she is." Murmured Haji, his eyes watching the stranger cautiously. 

"Do not stop us from bringing her back to our society, _chevalier_!" hissed the stranger, whose pale skin darkened slightly through anger. "She has been kept in the dark for almost two centuries! She is needed with us."

"She knows more than you think. So leave, now."

The man scowled, before disappearing, and Haji stared up at the darkening sky, his expression blank, but his eyes were sad. 

"Saya." He whispered to the wind. 

* * *

_"Haji! Don't ever do that again." Sobbed Saya, as she curled in on herself, closing her eyes against the being that had once been her friend, and protector. "Promise me! Please, please…"_

_Haji's form slowly reverted back to normality, and he rushed over to comfort the girl._

_"I promise, Saya." He whispered into her hair, as she sobbed into his shoulder. _

_Around them, the building was on fire, as the bloodied remains of anyone who were to harm Saya dripped from the rafters, and evaporated. The air was stifling, but still the two individuals didn't feel it. They could withstand it. They could withstand anything. Haji picked her up, and carried her from the building, jumping over rooftops at speeds which surpassed anything else in existence. _

_"Saya, I am sorry." Whispered Haji, as the two of them stopped on the roof of a home, the home they were currently staying in. The girl was unresponsive, appearing to stare at nothing. Haji set her down into her bed, before leaving the room. As he was leaving, he heard Saya whisper to herself. _

_"What am I..?"_

* * *

"Kai!" shouted Emiko, as the seven year old jumped around the kitchen. "Yuri has a boyfriendddddd." She sang, a small smirk on her face, a she dodged her twin, whom was trying to catch her to shut her up. 

"Really now?" murmured Kai, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeh! Yuri and Rai sitting in a tree." Sang Emiko, grinning. "K-I.."

The bell to the bar went, signalling a customer. Kai shooed the two girls upstairs, to their rooms, while Kai stepped out front, wiping his hands on a towel. 

"What can I get…" began Kai, stopping dead in the doorway. "Haji?"

The man was stood in the doorway to the Omoro, his eyes staring back at Kai, an unknown emotion swirling in them. 

"Kai." Stated Haji in greeting. 

Kai looked around nervously, as though expecting chiropterans to start appearing, before he settled with a simple. 

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Murmured Haji, dropping his case beside a stool, before sitting himself in it. Kai blinked in surprise at this almost normal behavior coming from Haji, as the man was usually an unwavering figure of strangeness. 

"I kind of guessed that you were alive." Said Kai, leaning against the wall behind the bar, fixing Haji with a strange look. "The roses left at the shrine were a good clue. But why have you come back now? She isn't waking up anytime soon."

"Lewis has been contacted, correct?"

Kai froze, staring at Haji in shock. The conversation a week ago echoed through Kai's head, and he frowned at Haji. 

"You knew about them? For how long?" 

"Since Saya and I were contacted when we were in Africa – not long after Diva had been freed. They want Saya – as their Queen, so they say."

The slight expression on Haji's face was perhaps the most expressive thing Kai had seen on his face. It was now lined with disgust.

"They need her to strengthen their blood, to use her. Nothing more than that."

"How long do we have until she is found?"

"Soon."

* * *

How long had she slept for? She had lost count so long ago. Distant memories filtered through her mind, as she began to remember everything that had happened in her long life. All of the missed chances, moments, everything. The seemingly endless battles, the blood stained tears which leaked from her eyes, everything. There was nothing which escaped her mind, not when it was like this. One such memory came into view…

_Saya's eyes flicked over the crowds as they gathered around the opera house. They all wore sparkling dresses and rich tail-coats. She stood among them, one of their kind, as rich gentlemen watched her ascending the steps, her gloves hands on her skirts. She reached the top of the sparkling stairs, and Saya smiled at the man at the top. She flicked a strand of her long black hair from her eye. _

_"Here again, Madamoiselle Saya." Murmured the man. "Your usual box?"_

_"Oui." Replied Saya, ignoring the curious looks she was receiving from passers by. It was highly unusual to see a young woman like herself out on her own. Saya walked down the corridors, before entering a box which was the cloests to the stage. Already, the stalls were filling up as everyone came to their seats. _

_The lights soon dimmed and a woman came out on the stage, and she began to sing, her voice haunting and enticing all the same. She had a musical talent that even Diva couldn't hope to equal. She was accompanied by the sounds of a cello, and Saya smiled. Off to the side of the stage, unnoticed until now, Haji sat. His eyes were closed, he was at peace, doing something he enjoyed. It made Saya feel happy that she had encouraged him to do this. _

_"Saya."_

_She whirled around in her box, seeing a man hidden in the shadows. _

_"I have told you to leave us alone." Hissed Saya, her eyes cold. _

_"We need you Saya, you belong with us._

_"I belong with Haji." Whispered Saya. _

_"You can stay with him." Saya looked up, startled. "If you come with us. You can have so much more time with him. You have just woken up from your sleep, with our help you wouldn't need to sleep anymore."_

_Saya looked doubtful, her eyes drifting to the stage, where the woman had been joined by ballet dancers in the background. _

_"I have my purpose. I will not give that up." she murmured. _

_"Not even for your chevalier?" questioned the man. _

_"I cannot. My duty has been chosen for me."_

_"Yet you reject a part of you that is natural? You are the elder sister, you were not meant to sleep. That is what separates the two of you. The eldest rules, and the youngest bears the next generation. If you accept your abilities, like Diva has, you could have spent the last thirty years with him. All that extra time."_

_"I have my duty, and my morals. Leave me."_

_The man scowled, obviously disheartened by her words. Then he vanished into the darkness. _

_"I am sorry Haji…" murmured Saya, her eyes downcast, even as her chevaliers haunting melody filled her ears. _

It wasn't her duty to be their Queen. She was to rid the world of Diva, and the Haji was to kill her. They were not meant to live. Not a supreme creature like them. But she had survived. Haji hadn't killed her, and he was now gone. What other duty could she have left? Maybe…it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

I apologize A LOT for any spelling mistakes that a present in this chapter – I am in college at the moment, and don't really have time to go back and check. This is a story which I have had in my head for a while. It's what I disliked about the anime, why was Diva so strong, but Saya still won? So I thought to expand on it, especially with Diva's powers so much stronger than that of Sayas. (Such as Diva changing her appearance etc)

I also wanted to expand on the whole vampire side of the anime, for example – what if they were Queens? That kind of thing, so this is the product. 

If you are a new person to my stories, I hope that you stick with me, and perhaps get interested in my others as well. If you are a veteran to my stories, I hope you like this much as much as the rest. The others aren't abandoned or anything, visit my profile page for an update on the progress of the others. :) 

Lots of Love. 

Please review :)

Morrigu-chan x 


End file.
